Dimensional Problem
by MaKayla McKinze
Summary: Even with my will, there was bound to be a mistake in my calculations. I just didn't expect to be thrown into a different dimension. To top it of, N.E.S.T. doesn't exist. It's just an abandoned warehouse. Did the Cybertronians even exist anymore? Did I? CROSSOVER TO TF: PRIME! STARTS BETWEEN EPISODES 20-21!
1. Chapter 1

Even with my will, there was bound to be a mistake in my calculations. I just didn't expect to be thrown into a different dimension. To top it of, N.E.S.T. didn't exist. It's just an abandoned warehouse. Did the Cybertronians even exist anymore? Did I?

* * *

I was sitting cross-legged, hands resting on my knees. I focused inward, trying to locate my power source. I listened with my mind, feeling the thrumming pulse of my spark. Sinking into the feeling of the steady pulse, I gazed into my spark. It was over elaborate, I thought, being laced with white, and almost made purely with the same colors of my eyes. The only thing strange was a tiny silver light inside of it. My elegant Cybertronian hand was moving toward the light. (cliché, Right?)

I touched it, and my physical eyes opened, the silver light building, trailing from under my hands. Forming of it's own accord, I could hear panicked voices coming through it. Standing, my legs moved forwardon their own accord, taking me through the glowing circle.

* * *

Ratchet was in a frenzy, trying to find out why the portal was opening, and why the frag was the electricity tinged silver? "Ratchet! Something's coming through!", He spun around flexing his fingers to make sure that they were in working order. The thing was blurred, even to his advanced sight. But as it kept moving forward, he could make out the face of a completely white face, surrounded by completely onyx black hair that reached down almost to the top of her thighs.

Her eyes were closed, but she was walking forward at a steady pace in a straight line. The ground bridge shut down as she reached the edge of the portal. As it closed, the human collapsed onto her hands and knees. Her eyes shuttered open as she let out a groan. "Remind me to tell Ratchet not to do that again without some of my fathers help." She closed them again as she whispered, "I'm so sorry Optimus."

**(Since I do allow anonymous reviews to comment, I will give a special thanks to them in the chappie, and if they have an account, I might give the first reviewer a sneek peek.)**

**HELP! This Lemonaide has run out of lemons and I would welcome ANY reviewers input! I don't know what to do for Chapter 2!**


	2. NOTICE! HELP!

*Winces* **I don't like to do these**... but I have a Poll up on my Profile that **needs to be voted on**, as I need help making a decision. **Please help**. _I need to know before I update either Dimensional Problems(Series), **OR** The Shifter: Prolouge(Quartet), **OR **The Shifter: Jazaline(2nd Quartet Book)_

_P.S. I WILL take this down once I have decided/collect my results._

_P.P.S. I would also apperciate if you would say something along the lines of **'I don't like this story/chapter' and tell my WHY.**_OR _'I like it' as it's nice to know if you either like, or dislike, my writing._

_BTW: **ANYONE** can send a review, account or not, as it always erked me when another author asked for reviews/feedback, and blocked people without an account from responding to the authors request._

* * *

OKAY! The Poll is Closed, and I have decided! Jaz will be mated to Sunstreaker, and hold a brother in law bond with Sideswipe! I have an idea for Sideswipes mate... but I must consult with Roseanna Lunar. Jaz will go to different dimensions, but NOT as the SAME person.

FOR MORE INFO, KEEP READING

For those who know of Naruto, and Zetsu, this is SOMEWHAT like it. Jaz will experience all of the dimensions, but will not share the memories of the other dimension that she's in. Every book in the Demension Series will each be her own person. Say... Jazaline will go to the TF:Prime verse in ONE book. BUT in DIFFERENT book, she will go to the Avengers verse, and will never have the memories of the other dimension. Say if you don't like the TF:Prime verse, you DO NOT habe to read it to understand the Avengers verse.

I'm not sure if that made sense to you, but if you need to, you can send me a review, and I'll answer you question if you don't have an account in the next chappie, or if you have an account, and want a log coversation, review the question, and I'll respond with a P.M. Thanks for reading, and my apologies if I annoy tou with this. It annoys me to.


End file.
